


Entertain Us ( because we won't for you )

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Body Horror, Demons, Discrimination, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Pining, Racism, Slow Burn, anyway what are tags omg, can't wait till they clash some more, d gray-man au, don't laugh lmao, julius is his own person, lelouch is angry, lelouch is nonbinary, suzaku is handsome and tired of lelouch's bullshit, they have to deal with so much murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lelouch was chosen to be one of the children of god, in which he finds this a punch in the gut and can't help but laugh. suzaku is also chosen by a god, trying to atone for his sins for making his deceased loved one an akuma and then killing her once more.both are forced to be unwilling partners while facing the horrible earl and their family of noah. is this worth the pain just for innocence?OR: suzalulu in the world concept of d gray-man, where they have to be both exorcists and decide what to do when a horrible dillemma is presented to them.
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku, Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Julius Kingsley/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 12





	1. wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> [suzaku's design](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EjndWDVXYAAgE1h?format=jpg&name=large) and [lelouch's design](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EjiiR3qXkAA11ws?format=jpg&name=large)
> 
> this is a code geass x d gray-man au, the cast code geass and concept both from code geass and d gray-man. listen crown clown!lelouch was too good to pass up, you know?

_Heave the silver, hollow sliver, piercing through another victim. Turn and tremble, be judgmental - ignorant to all the symbols. Blind the face with beauty paste, eventually, you'll one day know._

**_`wasteland_ ** _, 10 years`_

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"a level two akuma in the outskirts of shibuya has been located. zero, are you prepared to take them down?" 

" _level two_? asplund are there any others in that area?"

"... hm! four level ones are surrounding its flanks. be careful, zero. they seemed to have consumed some innocents and the geass order won't be pleased with a reckless act." 

"understood." the intercom shuts off with a press of the button.

a tall figure looks over the edge of the diet building with his long black coat flowing in the wind. the purple accent markings glimmer in the sunlight while his eyes stare harshly at the barriers ahead. he counts five barriers trying to keep back the mere level one akumas, fingers adjusting black gloves. the white fuzz of his hood tickles his ears lightly which causes him to wrinkle his nose. 

"c.c., go into hiding. i don't need you to get eaten." the dark blue golem with the geass symbol ( _red bird like wings that glimmered like gemstones_ ) floats above him, surveying but hides in the fluff of his hood. he rolls amethyst eyes as he steps onto the ledge with his left arm tingling.

( _"a cursed arm blessed with the geass innocence embedded in the elbow. that's what you have, lelouch. you are a child of god that has to stop the demons from taking over humankind."_

_"... and i refuse?"_

_"hilarious you'd think you can flee from your destiny. if you refuse the order will hunt you down, kill you and take your anti-akuma weapon."_

_"what a wonderful democracy you have."_

_"that's because it isn't one."_ )

zero never found himself quite athletic but he wasn't compromised. his skills were honed since his abandoned childhood, his brain always coming up with plans for each situation. maybe that's why the order wanted his skills to destroy the earl's creations.

( _"why do we care for the human existence to be wiped out? noah's ark happened once and it can happen again."_

_"noah's ark was just a myth to scare those who went against god. hard to believe god used innocence to flood the entire world."_

_"speak like that, boy and they'll surely accuse you of treason."_

_"oh? you're saying this order is just a cult and not just for exorcists?"_ )

his black knee high heeled boots tap lightly as he leaps off the ledge, the wind soaring against him as he falls down. zero easily lands onto the nearest building roof and easily using the momentum to break into a run. the tiny golem in his coat's hood squealed loudly as he moves and he grunts, leaping over more ledges and landing on another -- a repeated process towards his destination.

( _"your physical form is extremely weak but, no worries. we can help you with that."_

_"oh? so you can somehow make my poor physique and stamina much better?"_

_"yes, your innocence is one of a parasite, boy. you can use it to enhance any part of your body if you wished. the downside is you'll be exhausted and need to rest for the rest of the day."_

_"..."_ )

it was so odd yet freeing to be able to move as freely as he is now, without having to break any bones or gain any sprains. zero lifts his head when he hears that one of the barriers seemed to have shattered from a heavy attack. a small curse is uttered underneath his breath as he sees a rather large akuma claw its way up from the shattered remains, laughter leaving its mouth.

( _"normal humans can see akumas and they can be preyed upon. darkest desires to manipulate from the earl, stuffing the soul into any suitable vessel. it can be the griever or another body that has been buried."_

_"so human weakness becomes darkness? sad."_

_"and quite troubling. humans grieve for what they lost, causing akuma's to stir. have you lost something young man?"_

_"... my …"_ )

"you are grotesque but at the same time, beautiful." zero sighs as he lands nearby to stand upon telephone wires, using his innocence to make him lighter than usual. he felt no fear when it slightly sags under his weight, peering up at the akuma with focused eyes. zero scans, searching beyond the outer exterior as another barrier breaks and he hears screams of founders below. easy, disposable life awaiting his saving like mere insects. 

zero finds that disgusting.

so when he sees the crying soul of an elderly woman, he raises a brow. level 1 akuma's gain awareness upon their evolution but it seemed to never truly lose the soul inhabiting it. fingertips idly dance across his cursed arm that is wrapped in pristine white bandages, walking closer so he can speak to the akuma. level 2's were intelligent, much more so than their prior forms, developing personalities when left alone for very long. 

[ **oooh?! whats this. whats this! an exorcist, hm? guess i should kill you to take your innocence and get stronger!** ] 

the voice is _painfully shrill_ and it grates his ears, as if many voices combined to one were struggling to speak. upon closer inspection does zero see it has a spider-like body for the base, and a regular body dangling on the top like a jack-in-a-box, the color scheme that resembled a circus with red diamonds and black spades. akuma's would've looked menacing if it weren't for their stupid clown shoes and makeup. it wasn't at least an aesthetic and a true mockery of the dead.

"you seem _quite happy_ to have me as your guest, akuma. **_unfortunately_ **, i need to get rid of you or they'll reduce my paycheck." 

[ **now, now. i do have a name! call me nightingale! it'll be a memento from me before i kill you!** ] 

zero moves slightly to the left as energy bullets shaped like black crosses whiz past him, one of his eyes twitching; and of course his left eye blazes with the bright red that connects him to his weapon, which demands release to draw blood. he's never impressed with akuma's and their boasting. 

"if i was willing to oblige, i would've went along. sorry, akuma." his thin, delicate fingers grab a handful of the bandages and tugs them off to reveal a deformed arm that was colored like the deepest of purples. zero does not care for the excited shouts of the akuma's that surround him with many jeers and taunts about him being cursed. 

being cursed was the _least_ of his troubles.

"your voices are so annoying. i'll have to shut them up." zero sighs as he wills his innocence to activate, his arm transforming into a large claw -- one meant to rip, shred and maim. the akuma's howl in glee at the transformation so he summersaults forward with a scowl on his lovely face. _poor soul, just rest_ were his thoughts as he drags his claw through the weaker akuma's. their shrill screams of agony dance in the air, coupled with their bodies exploding like fireworks.

the black blood that rained and eroded whatever it touches happened to be the so called icing on the cake. almost like a grand show that was preforming on a large scale stage as bodies drop to the ground, and people scream in fright as they run as far as they can. zero finds it hilarious when people beg for help and then choose to shun those that even bothered to look any different.

[ **what fancy moves you have, exorcist! too bad they won't help you here!** ]

 _i'm going to be so out of commission after this._ zero thought with much dread as he backflips in time before the akuma could crush him with one of it's claws. he lands on a chimney ( _briefly glad it wasn't in use_ ) and glowered at the akuma scurrying towards him with it's nasty spider body. zero couldn't help but wince im disgust when he sees how truly gross and _ugh_ , what the hell.

 _after today_ , zero thinks that he truly, undoubtedly, positively hates spiders.

he'll have to twist his body to get out of the way of the incoming gross, sticky web that threatened to pin him down and _oh gods_ . with a groan, zero has to do a barrel roll to dodge a claw once more while hoping to _any god_ out there that his poor body won't be suffering too badly later. with a grunt, zero has to focus his innocence in his leg muscles, because he needs to get to another area since he was so, so lucky the chimney was roof level --

zero lunges to another building before the akuma could crush him, his own claw grasping the edge of the roof and he hurries to gain footing. just his luck! this mission has to be the most disgusting because he hates dealing with a potential gooey mess --

\-- _and spiders this size is a potential gooey mess_.

"zero, are you doing alright?"

and of course, of course! _his_ voice has to pop up in his ear while actually fighting the damn gross akuma that it's so ew, ew up close. so damn hairy and just. ugh.

"lancelot, can you not contact me right now. i'm busy --" he ducks from the akuma's two goofy gloved claws, dashing under it to run his own on the underside and fuck, fuck. gross, green, slimey, he's just glad to run as fast as he can. 

**yep** , zero loathed spiders tremendously. 

"listen, it's not my damn fault i'm paired up with you of all people --"

"oh, so we're doing this again, lancelot?"

"would you stop interrupting me for christ's sake?"

" _apologies_ , i don't think christ will help you here." zero ignores the sputtering sound of indignation from the other side of this unwanted call, rolling his eyes when he finally manages to unbalance the damn akuma.

[ **NOT MY LEG'S YOU AWFUL, WRETCHED --** ]

 _snap_ , **pop** , tear, _riiiiip_!

zero tears off a third spider leg, using his boots to crumple it and setting ablaze. he wholly ignores the akuma's shrill screech of pain as it desperately flails to hit him to get him off. with an irritated 'tsk' he chucks the damn useless appendage to the ground and doesn't even bother to watch it evaporate into black smoke. stupid, stupid spider being so loud and **not** ( _but is_ ) a spider. 

so he has to do the unthinkable - in his mind - which usually means possibly getting dirty for the sake of finishing the mission. having to slice the two parts just to ensure the kill was a lot more irritating and such a damned mess. 

( _"lelouch, are you sure you'll be fine going on this mission? it's your first level two."_

_"suzaku, could you stop pestering me about it? i accepted it."_

_"don't be a fucking brat, you don't get to flaunt yourself just for killing so many weak akumas."_

_deep exhale, trembling hands curl into frustrated fists._

_"fuck off, kururugi. just fuck off."_

_green eyes harden and the jingle of earrings can be heard. a grunt and a slam resonates in the stone walls._

_"if you bothered to pay the fuck attention, we've been assigned as partners for this mission. don't be such a bitch baby about it."_

_anger flashes in narrowed violets. contain that rage before thoughts leave a trigger happy mouth._

_"fuck you."_

_oh, god damn it_. )

zero pants as he watches the stupid akuma evaporate and the soul trapped become free, hands on his knees with sweat dripping down his face. the innocence floats before him in a heart shaped glass cage and it shimmers like the sunset of a watercolor sky. and he curses as there wasn't any energy left to _try_ to reach for it, body already doing the damn thing where he just collapses into a tired, aching mess.

just as he does now, the sound of his body hitting the tiles of the roof and gods zero lets out a sound of pain.

and _of course_ , he hears the familiar jingles of earrings and he screams curses in his brain since his mouth is too damn tired to move. a fellow exorcist kneels beside him after grabbing the innocence, haori draped around his suited form as if their were silken wings. 

zero hates this exorcist because fuck, fuck, fuck -- 

those damn green eyes stare down at him but lips remain a straight line as he gently picks up his battered body and ignores the pained mewl escaping his partners trembling mouth. he glances down at the destruction and shakes his head when seeing c.c. peek out from zero's fluffed hood, raising a brow. 

"you went overboard." it was no question but a statement, and he lets out an irritated sigh as zero's eyes shut closed. his calloused fingers adjust the geass order symbol on his exhausted partner's coat before turning to start walking to their destination: the exit.

zero wishes so badly he could say something spiteful right now but he can't, which simply has anger churn in his gut. but because of his current state his overworked brain takes comfort of the sound of lancelot's heartbeat that his eyes start to close against his will.

_badump….badump….badump._

steady and soothing, zero found it hard to fight against his heavy eyelids so he slips into darkness to dream.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

people knew better than to get close to the nursery wing when their fussy exorcist had to go there to get medical attention. he's known to curse _quite loudly_ that god himself that would be rolling around in heaven, laughing and finding the irony hilarious. most exorcists handle this with dignity when getting healed up but this one?

nope, he complains and when he complains it won't stop until he passes out or is presented with something new and shiny.

"lelouch, hold still! they can't help you if you squirm!" nunnally scolds gently as the nurse frets in healing his legs. the young woman sat on her wheelchair with a basket of baked goodies for her older brother to consume, wincing at the sight of his legs mangled, bruised and battered. the result of using his innocence to enhance his own weak body to help in missions but it declares itself to be quite the double edged sword.

sweat dripped down the exorcists forehead when the pain screams in his overused nerves, struggling when he was restrained to the medical bed. the bed itself had been soaked in his sweat, the nurse using her swift hands to wrap bandages around his bleeding legs when the muscles and veins were going to pop. those in the room wince when he screams in agony when his legs turn a nasty purple from internal bruising, the raw red marks around his wrists and ankles start to bleed.

lelouch can't speak normally as his heart races, eyes dilate from the shock and he knows he **hates** this side of him. spit dribble down his chin as his face was flushed, thrashing like a wild stray animal. the same process has the same results which makes the rest of his day the same flash of colors behind his eyes.

"he's going to be sedated soon, miss nunnally. the pain is too much for him to handle right now."

"w-will he be okay? he looks a lot worse than usual." her voice trembling when the nurse takes the needle of the iv, trying to hold back the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. she hates seeing lelouch like this but being wheelchair bound there wasn't a way she can help him in battle, the most she can do is give him emotional support.

lelouch's eyes widened as he feels the needle break the skin and his vision blurs ( _he can't tell the time, he doesn't know how long_ ), seeing his younger sisters worried face and guilt hits the exorcist's gut. there wasn't any time for self loathing since the medicine began to muddle his brain and his eyes were getting heavy.

"nunnally. how is he?" she looks up to see her brother's partner walk in, donning his usual exorcist outfit. messy brown hair and green eyes, what drew her attention were the strange diamond markings underneath his eyes. some say it's an odd choice of tattoo but the person himself refused to truly speak of it. 

"s-suzaku… he just got sedated." her eyes cast onto the basket on her lap, hearing the earrings jingle as he approaches. nunnally doesn't know much about suzaku but he has always been kind to her, teaching her things like origami and learning japanese. her brother didn't seem to care as long as suzaku treated her kindly and did not harm her.

the japanese exorcist gives her a soft expression as he watches the nurse leave once lelouch was asleep with his breathing shallow. he had been so used to this imagery but the sounds were a lot worse. "he went all out without waiting for me." suzaku explains as he pulls up a chair from the wall, sitting on the other side of the young girl. there was frustration in his voice and they both knew lelouch was hard headed with _something_ to prove. he warned the damn newbie and look where it got him.

"were the akumas _that_ strong?" nunnally's brows raised as she glances at her sedated brother in worry. fear grips the young woman's skipping heart, unaware of her hands shaking until suzaku comes over to gently place his over hers. she inhales deeply and began to breathe deeply through her nose to steady her racing heart.

nunnally was grateful for suzaku's soft side when lelouch couldn't provide it.

"just one strong akuma that he fought by himself. he won in the end **but** this is the result." 

"you seem so upset at him, suzaku..."

"... _no offense_ , nunnally… your brother is such an idiot. for a tactician he's reckless when he shouldn't be." 

a small sniffle as she wipes her eyes before the tears could fall. nunnally glances up at him. she could see anger brimming in his calm green eyes that she tries not to flinch in result. she knows some exorcists and founders didn't approve of lelouch's recklessness, voicing it to him whenever they could. she knew lelouch chose to ignore it. 

"suzaku… you say that because you're strong, right?" 

"yeah. only those who can fight should be so reckless because they have the strength to. lelouch is good for support." 

( " _are you serious?! lelouch is no way able to last long if he fights--!"_

_"quiet, kururugi! you won't decide if i am useless just because of my --"_

" _but you are useless, lelouch! you can be strong but after that you're out of commission! you're just a liability!"_

_a snarl escapes pale, thin lips and shoulders shake in an absolute anger. amethyst meet emerald, two bodies tense as if ready to snap and break apart._

_opposing, heated flames clash as lips curl back to reveal their sharp teeth and they are screaming at another through body language._

_he'll prove it (_ **_that he's useful_ ** _) (_ **_that he's useless_ ** _) on this mission in shibuya. one scoffs before turning and the other rolls eyes as he storms off._ )

"he'll be alright, nunnally. he's stuck with me according to your brother schneizel." 

the twitching hands of the sleeping exorcist go unnoticed by the quietly conversing visitors.


	2. you'll be fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d gray-man is a very fast plot so... sorry if the pacing seems fast, we are trying to keep it from being so :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nsfw in here thanks to julius' damn ass.  
> anywho, hi :) much love for kudos and comments ♡

_ I'm looking for you out there, I'm looking for truth inside your stare. _

_ `you'll be fine, palaye royale` _

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"so,  _ by all means _ , suzaku kururugi, take this mission if you want. there's a rumor about a town that has singing in the darkest of nights and no one can find the source." 

suzaku stood in a rather messy office, watching as schneizel, one of the commanding scientists of the geass order, fumble around with stacks of paperwork. beside him was his secretary, kanon, who was filing and sorting said paperwork. the office was always filled with some sort of chatter due to the many that work in it, making sure to keep progress upon locations of the earl and innocence. 

"of course, is this a solo mission?" suzaku takes the manilla folder that kanon hands over to him, opening inside to peek at the contents. seems like southern asia had been dealing with insomnia for a few months now since this strange singing started. he eyes the name of the town.

_ crook of gretel…? _

"if you so wish it to be, i'm not opposed to you bringing a partner. how's the condition of your current one? he should've healed by now." schneizel flips through some papers in front of him, pen ready in his free hand. schneizel was always such a busy man who funded the order and damages, as well as recruiting exorcists if compatible. the apostles certainly weren't lenient on him as they demanded results to stop the three days of flooding.

suzaku felt his shoulders tense with a scowl forming. it's not that he hates lelouch, really. he just wished lelouch understood the need for awareness when it came to fighting akumas. suzaku had been glad that schneizel used rakshata to improve his combat abilities but loathed how reckless he became with it. the other exorcists didn't want to deal with such a pompous individual that most just let him go solo.  _ noooot _ to mention that stuck up attitude that he threw around in which grated many nerves.

if suzaku  _ had _ to place a name on it he honestly felt like the  **too tired babysitter** when  _ dealing _ with lelouch. 

he licks dry, chapped lips as he shook his head, "i won't bring him along this time. i can't risk him overdoing it."  _ again _ he wants to add on but knew better not to. schneizel was so very fond of his younger sibling that speaking any variations of ill would incur his wrath. suzaku closes the manilla folder after reading enough. maybe he ought to bring someone else on this mission, along with a finder.

"understandable." says the blond as he scribbles his signature on a piece of paper. "in that case, i do have someone planned to go without if you decide to take someone." schneizel continues as he picks up another folder, sliding it across the desk for suzaku to take.

suzaku raised a brow, picking it up and opening it up to peek at the contents.

"hyuga akito, you know of him, right? called the hannibal ghost or something close to that. he's an exorcist from france who stopped by." 

" _ from europe _ ? he traveled that far?" well, color suzaku surprised. he does read that this akito individual was pure japanese but learned french just to survive in the order located there. seeing that akito does have his own innocence, suzaku wondered what it could be since each exorcist was unique. he nervously rubs his left earring only to feel it hum at his touch.

schneizel sets down his pen with a thoughtful hum, "well, this young man has to come here anyways for his own mission. i don't have the information of what but the french headquarters are quite dependable." he picks up his mug of earl grey tea, sipping from it.

"and hyuga akito is known to work faster in groups and in under pressure." kanon adds as suzaku rubs his thumb on the folder. it would be a great change from dealing with lelouch after that reckless stunt. 

" _ what _ ?! you can't let me sit out on this." ah, speak of the devil. it was almost like he read suzaku's mind, dragging himself in with an irritated expression and hurrying over. many of the workers easily got out of his way as they did their tasks, suzaku gritting his teeth as lelouch bumped shoulders past him.

schneizel raises a brow as kanon chuckles quietly behind a free hand. 

"lelouch, have you healed?"

"of course i have! i'm walking, aren't i?!"

lelouch was trembling in frustration since these fools thought it was alright to make plans without him. they knew how his innocence functioned so how dare they? in fact when he notices suzaku next to him, lelouch steps to the side and jabs an accusatory finger to the brunet's direction.

" **you did this** ! you deem me so useless you'd replace me, kururugi!"

"because you are a  _ liability _ , stop making me repeat myself." 

schneizel and kanon watch as the two exorcists glare at another, knowing literal sparks would be exploding between them. both men sigh as the two squabble, most of the office stopped to watch the fuss. all they could see was suzaku standing there calmly while lelouch literally flipped his lid about some issue.

"i am not! stop saying i'm a damn liability because you don't know how to care for others, you anti-social psychopath!" lelouch curled fingers into fists, feeling his manicured nails dig into skin. it hurt when he did it with his disfigured arm, reminding him of his abomination.

suzaku's eyes flashed a dangerous green as he steadily stares at lelouch. there are so many things he wants to say as he feels that urge to just punch lelouch in the face. in his amazement he doesn't when his anger bubbles down to just a quiet sense of apathy. then suzaku chooses to respond: " _ at least i know how to care for people's worth of value _ ." 

a low whistle sounds in the office when they all could feel that metaphorical blow to lelouch's gut. the exorcist in question stared at suzaku with a pale face yet his expression unreadable. 

_ you don't even know me _ , lelouch wants to retort but no voice of his could be mustered. he stands there rigid with mouth tight. if suzaku wanted to be like that, fine. without another word uttered to the so called 'fellow exorcist', lelouch turns to schneizel. "i will like to request another to partner up with. is there any available?"

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"hyuga akito."

"kururugi suzaku."

both introduced themselves as both japanese individuals, both doing a small bow out of respect.

akito had looked different compared to his photo which was to be expected considering files weren't always constantly updated. he wore a pitch black business suit with his hair combed back, the geass order symbol on the white tie he wore. suzaku hadn't expected the yakuza look when meeting his partner but it was a welcome change to his usual routine.

"i heard the arrangement was sort of a hassle." not a question as it was stated as a fact, akito's pitch black heeled combat boots tapping against the marble floors. suzaku cocked his head to his right as if wondering what he meant. the brunet's eyes darkened.

"your partner before makes for extremely unsavory gossip."  _ ah _ , that makes suzaku exhale slowly through his nose. seems lelouch's tantrums made it to many ears with too many eager eyes that'd twist what they seen. this is why suzaku wanted a different partner that wouldn't cause much fuss or hassle for him. he's had enough of that in his small lifetime.

so suzaku just gives his new partner a thin smile, "well that's why he and i are  **incompatible** as partners. his synergy doesn't work well with me."

a small pause before akito  **_tuts_ ** , "and you believe  _ my synergy _ will work with yours." once again not a question. suzaku suddenly feels like he's on trial but… whose the judge? at least akito seemed more level headed than lelouch ever did.

"no," this causes akito to raise a brow, "i know it will work with mine." compared to lelouch, this was a refresher.

akito says nothing as he gave suzaku a chilling sneer. dangerous, thrilling and oh so beautiful.

suzaku could only felt his heart race.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

lelouch chews on his lower lip as he stares at julius kingsley who seems so gleeful to have him as a partner. they looked too much alike and lelouch wonders if god was surely laughing, the bookman had been everything he wasn't. loud, haughty, flirty and obnoxious. it doesn't help as the bookman's fingers dance lightly on his arms with lelouch letting out a small whine. 

"gorgeous, lovely, beautiful. all mine, all mine." the bookman was rather pleased as his eyes stare at lelouch's face with a pleased expression. julius was no exorcist since he only came to record history and it was very, very much implied he was older than his youthful appearance. the only thing bothering lelouch was the black diamond markings on julius' throat but --

"i'm not yours. i'm no one's." this of course makes julius give him a pitiful look, a frown as if feeling sorry for  _ him _ . lelouch doesn't get it as julius smiles at him, feeling those slender hands slip into his pants in which causes the exorcist to squeak. 

julius laughs quietly when he presses his hand against his sex, "i didn't expect  _ this _ but… i won't complain." violets filled with a sudden carnal lust, pressing his thumb into the exorcists clit to entice a delicious sound from parted lips. lelouch covers his mouth with his normal hand when julius rubs that sensitive spot, squirming when he tugs down too tight jeans and boxers. cool air hits his too warm skin, and lelouch's eyes widen as julius gracefully gets on his knees and -

" _ \---ah _ !" lelouch's brain short circuits when julius' very hot and very wet tongue eagerly tastes his erect clit, grabbing onto black locks of hair to steady himself. the cocky bookman hums in his approval as he spreads his exorcist's legs open to fit between them easily. "stop, you d-damn fool---" but julius never does as his nose is buried between soft folds of his cunt, and lelouch felt his cheeks turn such a dark red. 

_ you see _ , lelouch very well liked being thought of as a man because he certainly doesn't like to look as a woman.

"how lovely," julius coos despite his voice muffled in the soft wetness of the trembling exorcist, "i get to taste your virginity." and this fact makes him so aroused, that his damn dick makes his own pants impossible to wear. his gloved hands grasp at milky white thighs when his tongue teases that leaking hole. so tiny, tight and julius  _ relishes _ the moan leaving lelouch's mouth. it was so easy to work on him, his tongue lapping and tasting everywhere before he slightly moves to his clit to forcefully suckle as if it were a dick.

(  _ and julius doesn't care for the wet slickness covering his nose and mouth because it makes him horny, hungry and ravenous _ ) 

julius has to shift his position when lelouch slid to the floor, pushing his back into the wall as his legs tremble. julius sucked and licked, making lelouch squirm and thrash weakly as he's nearing his first orgasm. this knowledge excites julius as his heart races that he pulls out his own erection from the unzipped hole of these damn tight skinny jeans. 

"you're such a lovely sight, lelouch. mine." he pushes himself up to settle between his knees, resting that throbbing dick between wet folds. julius lets out a hiss of pleasure though glares sharply when lelouch grabs his wrist.

" **don't** \--"

" _ but i will _ . they gave you to me and i will make you love me." 

selfish, selfish, selfish. the look in lelouch's eyes went on slight fear when julius says that with a cruel, sweet smile on his face.

"besides," julius leans forward as he nibbles on his earlobe, "i'll be inside of you when you beg me, lelouch. to feel this cunt tighten around me and you begging for it harder and harder. i heard submissive partners like to feel balls hit their ass or cunt as well."

what a lovely shade of red that forms on the exorcists freckled cheeks and julius simply thrusts against that slick pussy, hearing lelouch make such a cute gasp. 

and julius beams, grinning against his neck when he hears the door click close when their peeping tom hurries away.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"the crook of gretel is located in china, where it's positive that akuma activity is residing at." 

"the earl is trying to move the ark to another homebase, it seems. since japan is the homebase of the order."

the train was going in a decent speed as suzaku and akito were sitting in one of the train cars, examining the notes that kanon had delivered before they departed.

suzaku held up a slip of paper that had some coordinates written on it with faint splotches of dried blood on the corners. akito glances up to peek at it with a scowl.

"the earl isn't going to make this easy. does anyone know what he looks like?" akito snatches the slip of paper while figuring out where the set of numbers would land. suzaku could see the metaphorical gears spin in his mind.

suzaku shakes his head with a dry laugh, "he wears a mask and a ridiculous onesie. ever since the whole thing with schneizel trying to get level three's destroyed in osaka…"

akito gave him a sharp glance, "so you're saying the earl is acting once the exorcists --"

"found the old ark, and destroyed the level three akumas. those exorcists became generals across the globe. and this was --"

akito swore underneath his breath when he realizes what suzaku was getting at.

"too recent."

suzaku nods, "way too recent. we only had been fighting up to level two. the earl was also gathering those with the noah genes, schneizel says at least."

akito's eyes flashed onto the strange diamond tattoos on suzaku's cheeks. suzaku tensed and quickly shook his head.

"no, these are tattoos are for an atonement." 

"ah."

no need to explain the reason for said atonement since exorcists always had a tragic past. revenge against akumas for ruining the perfect picture of their deceased loved ones.

the train seemed to get louder to suzaku's ears as he closes his eyes. her face flashed in his mind -  _ pure and sweet _ \- with a welcoming smile on her gentle face. but within' a split second it changes, her purple eyes now hollow eye sockets as blood covered her face.

_ HOW COULD YOU, SUZAKU?!  _

_ NO, NO!! _

_ WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME…?! _

**Author's Note:**

> please, leave kudos or comments! bringing back the good old series and hashing them together.


End file.
